The Good Inside
by Kia Hall
Summary: What would happen if Star was evil?Not forced but really evil?And what would happen if she was paired with a certain villain?But what if she found the good inside?RedXStar,BBRea. Yes I'm messing with the parings!1 of de only fics wit a StarX Pairing!
1. Default Chapter

What would happen if Star was evil, not mind controlled or forced but really evil?And what if she was partnered with a certain villain?

(A/N:_Italicsthoughts) _

**Beep,beep,beep, "Grab the jewel and let's get outta here!" **

"**Patience X, I will have the gem in a matter of time!"**

"**It would be nice if you could possibly give me a minute!"**

"**Fine but if the cop's get you it ain't my falt."he said.**

"**Oh thank you for the support!" She said while blasting a few guards.**

"_Whoah Star used sarcasim correctly!"_** he thought while gaping at her.**

"**What are you looking at?" she asked.**

"**Oh nothing." he said.**

_Meanwhile,_

"**Dude I am not eating meat!!"(Guess who.)**

"**Yo tonight you are.It's my turn to pick dinner and we're havin' meat lovers pizza!!!"**

"**Over my dead body!!!Which by the way could be me on that stupid pizza!!!"**

"**Will you be QUIET!!!I am trying to meditate!!!!!!" Raven yelled at them.**

"**Golle Rae you don't gotta bring the house down!"BB said as he noticed the broken light bulb above Ravens head.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile**

"**Uh. Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. Spin Kick! Back hand spring kick combo! Uh! Take that Slade!"**

I'm gonna get him if it's the last thing I do! He isn't gonna get away with what he did to this city! My city.He WILL pay. Kick. Puch. Jump!

"**Beep.Beep." came the Oh so familier sound of the titans com. **

**Breathing heavily Robin reached to pick it up.**

"**Yes." He said.**

"**Titans we have an emergency at the hall!!!!Two robbers are stealing the city documents!!!If they get their hands on those they own the city!!!"**

"**We're on our way."**


	2. Bringing Good with Tears

(A/N:Chill people!!!If you really want to know if Star is evil then you have to find out by E-mailing me at .

Well on with the story.

"Hurry up before…" 

"**TITANS GO!"**

"**Sigh. That happens."**

As soon as the familiar battle call was heard the two villains stopped in their tracks. Red X turned around to a sight he didn't really want to see. _Great a battle with a bunch of kids._

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" came Ravens spell. And as an after thought, "Oh I heard that."

"Woh!!A....a….a bus!?" He cried as it flung him into a wall.

"Red X!" Star yelled. (No she doesn't like Red X!!SxR4eva!!!)

"I do not know who you are but I do know you will pay for that!"

She turned around her eyes a bright, glowing green. Her hands were also charged with the light. In fighting stance she charged at them a few inches above the ground. Then she threw a huge starbolt at Raven.

Trying to protect herself Raven attempted to put a shield but it was too late. It hit her full force and knocked her unconscious.

"Raven No!!!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Raven. No." he whispered while kneeling beside her tears in his eyes. Then he cried. He cried not knowing that his tears were bringing out the good inside a certain person.


	3. Guilt

Remember_ Italics means thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot this in the other chaps!Don't sue!I don't own the teen titans!!! The closest I've come to owning them is my poorly drawn Starfire drawing!!Looks lovingly at drawing.) **

"**HaHa. Like candy from a buncha kids!" Red X chuckled.**

"**Yes I admit our victory is quite joyous, but I do feel a small bit guilty about what I did to…"**

"**Forget her." Red X said cutting her off.**

"**You have me. And all the money you could ever ask for. What else would you want?" he said jumping over the back of the couch to land beside her.**

"_Friends."_

"**Just don't worry about it." He said putting an arm over her shoulder.**

"**I do not wish to be consoled as of now." She said gently pushing his arm off her shoulder.**

"**I will be in my quarters." She said as she walked up the stairs.**

**(A/N: I know short but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter.)**


	4. A Sweet Relief

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT. **

"_Please wake up Raven."_

**Beast boy thought.**

**He started stroking Ravens soft lavender hair and hoped, prayed that she was all right. **_"Oh please Raven please. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to wake up. WAKE UP!!!_

Beast Boy was just about to release his tears when a soft soothing voice made him smile for the first time in two days.

"**Uhh. My head. Beast Boy? Is that you?" Raven said groggily.**

"**Raven!!! You're alive!!" he said pulling her into a bear hug (No really a bear hug.)**

"**BB I'm fine, but I'm not gonna be if you suffocate me." She said.**

"**Oh right." He said releasing his grip on her.**

**For a moment there was an awkward silence, but then it turned into a more happy kind of dreamy silence. Slowly they started to inch closer to one another. Soon there were only inches between them. Beast Boy put a strong arm around Raven's waist while she put her gentle hands on his shoulders. Then they slowly pulled each other into a sweet embrace. Their lips touched and that was all it took. The kiss started to deepen, and that's when they realized it. They were in love.**

**(I know short but it was a good place to end the chapter. And don't worry StarxRob fans, it's comin. They are the main couple. I just had to get some fluff in the story. Now in the reviews I want a vote.**

**Should I**

**A. Delete my other story and work on only this one.**

**B.Delete this one and work on my other one.**

**C.Work on both.**

**D.Delete both and write a new one.**

**You decide.**

**Ok guys I'm seriously not good at romance scenes!! So help me out if you thought it was bad.**


	5. Another Chance part one

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen titans. If I did there would be another girl. Bring Terra back, she's cool!!!**

"**Yo, can I interrupt you two love birds?" Cyborg asked teasingly.**

**Beast Boy broke the kiss and both started to blush.**

"**Oh sure, Uhh yeah."**

**Cyborg got up and left the room. Raven stood up to follow him but then stopped.**

"**She turned to Beast Boy with a smile and said, "Thanks. For everything."**

Meanwhile 

"Well,Well, look at that. Looks like we got something worth stealing." Red X said to Starfire.

"**Um yes of course." She said staring out the window.**

"**Hey Star guess what?" he asked teasingly.**

"**uumm." She said not in any particular tone.**

"**The world is being taken over by Rainbow mummy robot zombies from outer spae!!!" he said.**

"**Oh yes, that is nice." She said.**

"**Aha!!See you weren't paying attention!!!" he shouted.**

"**What?" she said finally coming back to the world.**

"**I said you weren't paying attention."**

"**Oh yes my mind was occupied at the moment."**

"**I think I will go for a walk." She said looking out at the cold, rainy day outside.**

"**Uh Star, in case you haven't noticed, it's raining." He said.**

"**Yes I know, but it reminds me of the Sinarenta rituals on my planet."**

"**Um Ok then go do your Siwhatever ritual." He said as she walked out the door.**

**Walking down the streets she felt so guilty so_ alone_. She felt more guilty with every step she took. The sun had just begun to shine in Jump City and the clouds were letting out the sweet warmth of the light. Soon children were coming out of their houses toys in hand, ready for whatever adventure the encountered that day.**

**Hearing their playful laughter and the sound of their toys honking, beeping, crying made her remember when she used to be that innocent child on the streets of her planet. She remembered when she wasn't the lieing conniving thief she was now.**

**As she walked the streets she thought,**

"_I want another chance."_


	6. No Turning Back

Disclaimer: Don't Own em.Like Duh. If I did I'd be writing the show script not on 

**No Turning Back: part one**

**It was very late when Star returned to her dark home. She dreaded walking through that door. Even though she had walked through it so many times with no guilt, no remorse one hundred times before, this time was different. She felt more guilty than she had ever felt in her life. She saw Red X sleeping on the couch. **_"Probably awaiting my return." She thought._

"**I will not wake him." She whispered.**

**She walked up to her room feeling no better than she had before. She tried to sleep, but it was impossible her nightmares awoke her often. She could not stand it anymore. She had to leave her life of crime behind, but how? There was no way anyone would possibly accept her. Who would, after what she had done? She could not turn back. There was no turning back.**


	7. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Not saying it anymore. It gets boring after a while. I'll say it one more time. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nightmares**

"_**We would never accept you. Not after what you did to us".-Robin said.**_

"_**How could you expect us to? You don't deserve it."-Raven told her. **_

"_**You could never be a part of this team. You would never fit in."-Cyborg sneered.**_

"_**It just wouldn't work. We just can't trust you."-BB said**_

"_**WE CAN'T TRUST YOU."**_

_**Starfire awoke tangeled in the sheets saeating from the horrible nightmare.**_

"**We could never trust you._ " she whispered ."We could never trust you." _**


	8. A Matter Of Trust

A Matter of Trust 

**Everything was normal around titan tower, Raven was meditating, Cy and BB were playing video games, and Robin was training in the gym. Then something happened that wasn't so normal. Raven opened one eye, then the other. She had a weird look on her face, like something had caught her by surprise. **

"**Titans." Meet me in the main room she said over her com.**

**Soon everyone was on the couch in the living room, some who were there before and some who had just gotten there.**

"**Do you guys remember that girl that was with Red X? Raven asked**

"_Yeah how could I forget her, she almost took you away from me."BB thought._

**At that moment Raven blushed. BB noticed and couldn't figuere out why she was blushing. Then it hit him. "Hey, Dude that's not cool!!! No mind readin!!!**

"**Sorry BB, now we digress."**

"**Yeah what about her?" Cyborg asked.**

"**I trust her." Raven said monotone. **

"**What?! You trust her after what she did?!" BB shouted.**

**Raven simply replied, "Yes."**

"**Why?" Robin asked.**

"**I was meditating and for some reason I guess you could say I caught her mind. It was kinda weird, but anyway, I was listening to her thoughts. She felt so guilty about what she did to me. I could tell she was really sorry. I don't think she wants to be evil anymore." She explained.**

"**So what's the point here **

**Rae? BB asked.**

"**I think she should join the team."**


	9. My Chance Will Come

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

My Chance Will Come. 

"**What? You want her to join the team!!?? Are you insane!?" BB shouted.**

"**Yes and No." Raven told him.**

"**Well come on guys, if Terra was here we would take her back. We give her a chance, maybe she'll come around." Cyborg said.**

"**Alright, we'll give her one chance. But how are you planning on getting a chance to talk to her, Rae?**

"**I have a plan." She said.**

"**Great, a plan, just what we need." BB said.**

"**Alright guys, let's here Raven through."**

"**Ok So we………………….."**

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttMeanwhile**

_Maybe they would accept me." Star thought. _

"_Perhaps if I showed them a different me, one they could trust."_

"_If only I would not have joined the evil side in the first place."_

"_Perhaps I could talk to one of them." "Let's see, not the dark haired boy. He is the leader. Not the green one, he is to angry with me over what I did to the girl. Not the girl, I almost hurt her. Let's see, Ah the tall one. He may be angry with me over what I did to his friends, but maybe he would give me a chance." "I will talk to him. Red X is planning to go to the tower and steal the rest of the suit from the vault anyway." "Maybe, just maybe my chance will come."_

_(A/N: I know I have short chapters!!!But it won't kill you to click the Next Chapter button to read more!!!!!!!!)_


	10. Responding to Reviews

Responding to Reviews.

Queen-morganalefly:1 word sentences are cool.Yes X is a little OOC. Star could sometimes beat Raven and thanks for your nice words.

Sheeta-33: Leave me alone on my grammar!!! I have long enough chapters!!! You have not updated in like a month so don't talk!

Airhead123: Thx much!!!!!!!!

Lost Inside: Yes Red X is cool. He's my favorite villain too. That's why he's in the fic. I like him because he is kind of nice. Remember.

Robin"I thought you said you didn't like to play the hero?"

Red X "Just because I don't like to doesn't mean I don't know how.."

Wave Maker: Thx

StarFire832: You are my favorite reviewer!!! lol. JK. (For those who don't know, I reviewed myself, StarFire832 is me.)

Well there you have it folks. My responses.

Ok Guys, voting time.

A. Keep it Rob/Star.

B. Make it a Rob X Star circle.

C. Star,X

U DECIDE!!!!!!!


	11. A Heart to Heart

Disclaimer**: Sigh**

**I would like to dedicate this Story, and particularly this chapter to Queen-morganalefly and Sheeta-33. They are wonderful inspirations. Thx.**

**A Heart to Heart**

**Starfire followed Red X through the halls of the T-shaped tower. Thinking that this might be her only chance. She couldn't mess this up. Not now. Not after all the planning, not after all the guilt she went through.**

"**Look, it's taking way too long for us to find this belt." Red X whispered.**

"**We need to split up. You take the West wing and I'll take the East." He said.**

"**Agreed." Star replied.**

"This is my chance." She thought. "My chance to make everything right. I will find the boy a**….**"

**Just then someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. Soon they were in a large room. The person who had grabbed her set her down gently on a chair. She got up and ran towards the door but he was too quick for her.**

"**You aren't going anywhere." He said blocking the door.**

"**I will go where I please!" she shouted.**

"**Why are you working with him? What are you gaining from it?" he asked her.**

"**I gain what I require to remain alive!" She shouted back hands charged with Starbolts.**

"**At the expense of others?" he asked her.**

"**If that be the case then so be it." She said.**

"**I don't believe you are like this." He said.**

"**You are right." She said lowering head and her hands while they discharged.**

"**I am not."**

"**Then why do you do it?" he asked.**

"**I have no choice." She told him.**

"**Don't tell me that. They're your powers. You always have a choice! If you don't have one right now we'll help you get it back." Robin said.**

"**Ya Dude." Said BB coming through the door.**

"**We want to help." Raven told her emerging from the wall.**

"**We'll give ya a hand lil lady." Cyborg said putting a firm strong hand on her shoulder.**

**She was just about to accept their help when _someone _ruined the moment.**

"**Hey kid!! Get your hands off her!!!"**

"**Dude she wants our help!!!" BB shouted.**

"**No she doesn't, she has me!!!"**

"**Come on Star let's get outta here. Leave the kiddies to do their thing."**

**She had her hands folded in front of her, head bowed. She was moving her foot side to side in a swaying motion across the floor.**

"**They are right Red X, I did ask for their assistance." She told him.**

"**What? You don't need them!!! You have me." He told her.**

"**Yes I know and I am very grateful to you, but what we do is wrong Red X, and I do not wish to do it anymore.**

"**Fine then, you can stay with these kids. I don't need you. See you around." With that he spun around and disappeared.**

"**Red X Wa.." she said, then stopped as she saw him disappear.**

"**It's Ok Star, you don't need an evil teen to take care of you." Cyborg said.**

"**Ya." Said Robin. "You have us now." He said putting an arm over her shoulder.**

"**Thank you friends." She said.**

"**So what now?" asked BB.**

"**Well we get Star a room." Cyborg said.**

"**I mean come on, she can't really be part of the team without a room."**

"**No she can't. So let's get started." Robin said.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**How could she leave me after all I've done for her?" Red X said to himself.**

"**I accepted her when no one else would. Then she turns around and ditches me?"**

"**I can't believe her!" "Well I'll just see how she feels when I turn my back on her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Three reviews please.)**

**(I respond to reviews every couple of chapters so if you reviewed after chapter 10 I'll get you in later.)**


	12. Taken

Disclaimer:Uhh…I wish I didn't have 2 say this but…I don't own the teen titans. Happy? Do I have to say it next chapter?

**Taken**

"**Ok, I'm leading you through the hall, now don't panic." Robin said covering Star's eyes.**

"**Friend Robin I do not understand why you cover my eyes." Star said confused.**

"**You'll see Star, be patient." He said.**

**A whoosh was heard then Robin spoke.**

"**Ok, open your eyes." Robin said.**

"**Oh!" she sighed. "It is wondrous!" she exclaimed.**

**She looked at the room before her. It was a light purple with white accents with glittering white stars on the roof and walls. There were purple and white swirled curtains covering a humongous window facing toward the ocean. There was also a bed in the corner with the same pattern as the curtains. Star cocked her head at the site of the bed.**

"**This is all glorious." She said. "But what is the rectangular object in the corner of the room?" she asked.**

"**Huh? Dude it's a bed." BB said looking confused.**

"**What is a bed? I believe I saw one in Red X's room once, but I prefer to sleep on a Shi." She said. (I made that word up cuz I couldn't think of anything.")**

"**Dude, what's a Shi?" BB asked rubbing his head in confusion.**

"**I Shi is what my people sleep on." She told him.**

"**It looks much like your bed but it is in the shape of an oval." She said.**

"**Here, let me fix that." Raven said.**

"**Azerath Metrion Zinthos."**

**The bed was surrounded by a dark aura and when it was done it was in the shape of an oval.**

"**Oh yes, that is indeed a Shi." Star said enthusiastically.**

"**There's just one more thing we want to give you." Robin said as he pulled out a titans com.**

"**This is it. With this you are officially a Teen Titan." He said holding it out to her.**

**She was just about to take it when the moment was ruined again. From nowhere a red x came and knocked the com out of Robin's hand and onto the floor.**

"**She won't be needing that." He said.**

**He jumped down from the ceiling and picked it up. He handed it back to a shocked Robin. He turned to Starfire. **

"**And you won't be needing her either." He said as he grabbed Star by the arm and disappeared. **

**(I know I'm evil. 3 reviews. And don't ask me how X came through the ceiling cuz I don't know.) (So don't ask!) (Ask the ceiling!HeHe)**


	13. Awakening

**Awakening**

**Star sat up straight hoping it was all a nightmare.**

"**Sorry Cutie, but I'm afraid it was all real." Star heard Red X say. With that she turned to him slight fear in her eyes but mostly covered by anger.**

"**Don't worry star I'm not gonna hurt you" he said.**

"**I just wanted to show you something." He said.**

**With that he turned around and started typing on a panel that came from the wall.**

"**There we go." He said turning towards a large screen on the front wall.**

"**Do you see those ships Star?" he asked referring to a mob of space ships on the screen.**

"**Yes, why?" she replied.**

"**Good now let's see where they are." He said typing in another code.**

**Starfire gasped looking at the screen in front of her. For on the screen was a planet with white and rose red swirls.**

**(I know short but I wanted to make it a cliffy. First one to guess the planet. (Besides Sheeta-33) gets a nickel! Ok maybe a penny. MAYBE. **


	14. Chapter 14

A Decision To Make

Starfire was petrified. On the Screen in front of her was Tameran, her beloved planet. "How could you!" she shouted at him. She could barely hold in the thousands of tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. Her emotions were jumbled up inside her. She felt so angry at him, yet she felt heartbroken that he would betray her, and devastated at the situation in which Tameran was in. "It was easy to do, really. I told the ships to surround Tameran, and they did." He stated sarcastically. "You will call of the ships from Tameran's orbit now!" Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing green. "Cool down." Red X said flatly. "I'll be happy to, as long as you leave the Titans and return to working for me." He said. "You…you…wouldn't.." Starfire said more to herself than anyone else. "Oh, but I _would_" he said. "You have one hour to give me your decision. My finger's on the button, Starfire. Don't make me push it." He said looking straight into her eyes. With that he left the room Starfire's sobs ringing in his ears as he left the room.

As soon as Red X left left the room, he ran down the hall ,so Starfire wouldn't hear his own sobbing. He ran down the hallway and took a left, he then burst through a large, metal door. "How could you make me do this to her!" he shouted to a masked figure. "Easy." He said. "I _ordered _you to and you did." Slade said menacingly. "I won't keep doing this to her." Red X said clenching his fist. "Oh but you will, or she'll be going through a lot more pain than what you're puttinh her through." Slade said with a _cold hard glare._

RedX knew what slade was talking about. He had been with Starfire for a long time. She had told him all of her weaknesses, and somehow, Slade had found out the most important one. Starfire drew her energy from sunlight. If heconfined her in a dark room for a day or so, she would have no powers to defend herself, and she would be a sitting duck. "I'll think of something, you just wait!" He shouted at Slade and left the room.

Back in the cell, Starfire was trying to sort out everything in her head. "_How could he do this to me?_

_**What do you mean? You betrayed him first.**_

_I know I did! This is all my fault! What am I going to do._

**_Apologize, you love him. He'll forgive you._**

_But, I do not wish to do evil anymore, it is wrong. Red X enjoys evil, I do not….I cannot assist him anymore._

_**If he really loves you, he'll change for you.**_

_Fine, I will apologize to him, and tell him how I feel." _ Stafire thought. "Wait am I talking to myself?" she asked aloud.

"Obviously." Red X said coming through the door. "Look I don't have any time to explain, just come with me." Red X said grabbing her arm. "I'll tell you everything later."

I'm sorry! I haven't posted a new Chapter in like….3 years! I hope someone is still intereted in reading it….well, if not I'll keep updating anyway.


End file.
